My Problem
by The Real Green Ranger
Summary: Hermione has had a hard summer. Who will help save her? Can she be saved? Or is it too late?...Rated PG13 to be safe. This is my first fic, so please be nice. Read and review, please.
1. The friend

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot. J.K. Rowling owns it all.

Enough on with the story!! DUNNNNNNN (drum roll)

**Chapter 1**

Love is a funny word that people use too much in this world. To truly love is to never want to leave or lose the thing that you love. Loving is beautiful and painful at the same time. When love is lost is can cause a lot of pain, but love can be a deathly poison for the heart. I, Hermione Granger, have loved and lost. My kind of love is not the kind you read about in romance novels; it is the love of a true friend.

"Hermione, get down here!" the harsh voice of my father boomed up the stairs.

His voice didn't use to be harsh, far from it. He had been a very kind man, but that all changed when his youngest daughter was accepted to a school were they taught magic. He could handle the fact that she use to go out and get arrested because other kids in the neighborhood got in to trouble, but now it was just his child not acting normal. Perfect is what he lived for, he hated being the only person to have something.

Now that all 10 of my brothers and sisters had moved out I was all alone, no one could protect me from him. Every night he would hit me; he wouldn't let me talk to my friends from school. It was just another night; do they even care about me?

**ONE MONTH LATER. ......**

"Get the fuck out of my house this instant!" My father's words still rang in my head as I ran from my battered home, from my hell. Everything had been great until a month ago when my father took to hitting me. The pounding of my feet was all I could hear, all I wanted to her. No more yelling, no more bruises that needed to be covered, I was free to be me. My whole life had been a lie, and now it was going to change.

After an hour of running I stopped. I need to go somewhere, find a place to sleep. Looking around I found a street sign, 'Privet Drive' was written. _Harry,_ the thought shocked me back to reality, _Harry lives here._ Jogging to the fifth house I found, for the first time that night that I was hungry and tired. When I came to a stop infront of his door I saw my reflection in the window. My hair, that had lost its frizzy ness, was windblown and mattered. The clothes that I had on were ripped and bloody from the beatings I had received. Dirt covered my face, and my shoes were muddy from running. _The Dursley's won't let me stay looking like I just climbed out of a garbage can._

As I turned to leave I smacked into a hard body. Looking up I saw bright green eyes full of concern and confusion.

"Hermione?" Harry asked his voice full of concern, "What happened to you?"

Falling into his arms, gigantic sobs shacking my body. I let all my fear and pain poor out slowly soaking Harry's shirt as he held me close and whispered soothing words in my ear. "Nothing can hurt you.... I have you, don't worry."

"Well, well. What do we have here?" a male voice came from behind Harry.

Turning slowly around, Harry stood protectively in front of me. "Dudley," he said to the three boys that looked like they could use a diet.

(Harry's POV)

"Oh, come on. Let us see the girl; she must be ugly to go out with you. Let' s see her then," said the largest of the group, Dudley.

"Go to hell," I growled softly. _Who dose he think he is, insulting my friends?_

"What? What did you just say to me Potter?"

"You heard me! **GO TO HELL**!" I immediately regretted it, because once the words left my mouth

Hermione ran.

Cliffhanger!!! If you want more you will have to review. Authors Note: Please tell me how you like the story! READ & REVIEW.


	2. Reunions To Soon

AN: thank you DSMelody for your review and I am not sure what ship it will be Hermione/ Harry maybe, or Hermione/ Sirius and Harry/ OC that you will met at the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, if I did why would I spend time writing this story on the Internet, were not many people will read it!

**Chapter 2 **

_What are you doing? You know Harry will never hurt you. _One side of my brain yelled, but the other, the side making me run was shrieking,_ Get as far away as you can, get away so he can't hurt you! _ The battle raging in my head was distracting, so distracting in fact that I did not notice the headlights of a car coming trod me. Then I heard the voice that froze my blood, and made my head pound.

"Come on honey, its time to go home with Daddy." My body trembled violently, my feet stopped, and my heart race. The stinging of fresh tears came as I felt his hand grip him arm painfully. "Do as I say young lady, we don't want to make a seen," his voice rising in volume as he spoke. _This can't be happening, it just can't! _The words shot threw my head as I was thrown to the ground. Jerking me back up, he raised his hand to smack me hard.

"Leave her alone!"

I knew that voice, _Harry!_ Relief overwhelmed me at the sound of his voice. Dropping me to the ground my father turned to face the source of the voice.

"Boy, this is none of your concern! I suggest you just keep on going, this is a family matter." He was not masking his threat, which meant that he would hurt Harry. _I can't let that happen! _Rising to my feet, I felt confidence rising with me.

"He is my family, more than you ever will be!"

"Shut your mouth you stupid whore. You will respect me bitch!" On the last word his fist contacted with my left cheek, sending me sprawled out on the ground.

"Hermione!" _That's not Harry's voice, it's…_ Before I could finish my thought, my world went black as I slipped unconscious.

**(Harry's POV)**

I spun around to see who had just screamed, there stood a girl with long curly brown hair, and haunted dark eyes. She looked vagly familiar, but from where? Before I could say a word she had bolted past me and thrown the man that had attacked Hermione to the ground.

"Hi I'm Jasmine Black," said the mysterious girl, still holding the man to the ground. _Black? No, he would have told me if he had any relatives my age, must be someone else_

**(Hemione POV)**

_Where am I? _Slowly opening my eyes all I see is white.

"Hello Ms. Granger, you have a lot of people worried about you_."_

Please I need more reviews, PLEASE!!!!


	3. Scares Jasmine's Story

AN:As you can tell i am just replaceing this chapter, last time part of my thank yous got cut of.

AN: I'm sorry for the long wait, but I have been busy, and I had a little writers' bock. Teachers are pilling on the homework, tests everyday, concerts with friends, (Hawthrone Heights, and Sugarcult) the random job here and there, and the fact that I need $600 in 2 weeks to go to Washington! This is not much of a chapter, but it's all I got. (The Used) The song is Scares by Papa Roach. (I meet them! They are HOTTTT)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; otherwise I would have not let the 3rd book be destroyed.

**Important! Tell me who you want Harry to end up with Jasmine or Hermione? I have a rough out line for both.**

Why are you still reading this, ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter 3**

Harry sat across from me in the waiting room, staring at Hermione's door in which that old strange man had gone into a few minuets ago. I can't help but wonder what was going through his mind. On his face I can clearly read the worry and confusion sparkling in his vibrant green eyes, but there was also an inner conflict that I can't understand. Before I could think more about it the old man came from the room with an amused twinkle in his eyes, which I think is completely insolent for our situation. Harry leapt from his seat and started talking to the stranger as if they were good friends; from parts of the conversation I gathered that his name was Professor Dumbledoor.

"Okay will one of you tell me how my friend is so that I don't worry myself to death," I stated getting tiered of being left out of the conversation between the two males. The Professor jumped in his seat when my silence broke. I raised an eyebrow waiting for one of them to answer, but they didn't. "So I guess I will have to find out my self then." I said making my way to her door, and slipping in before I could be stopped. Turning around I saw Hermione looking strait back at me. "Your awake! Wow you look like the thing that shit landed on!"

"Ya, I guess, do they know?" she said.

"Wait, wait, hold on. That was a majorly confusing sentence. Plus you don't need to worry about it okay, it is my secret, not yours," I steered her away from the topic.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel _

I'm Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed 'cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home?  
'Cause I channeled all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane  
All I can say is...

My father left me alone for his revenge, without a family to care, or a hope in the world at the age of 3. Just because he had been like a father to Harry made me hate him more. I was the trouble child all the families rejected, for my behavior problems. The girl in the hall that all ways looked like she had the world weighing on her shoulders, and no friends to help. Of course now that I look at Hermione's father I am glad I don't have a father, maybe I am better off without him.

**(Hermione's POV)**

Looking at my friend I saw a storm of emotion wash over her face, just to be replaced by a stony expression. She had closed me out, like she did to everyone she meet. Jasmine and I knew each other; we had been friends since pre-school and had helped the other through some rough times, but this time the scars ran deeper than usual. Jasmine was one of those people that takes other peoples problems and makes them her own, causing her more pain.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
And my weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel _

I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassion's in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand

Some times I wish that she would just lay back and let her scares heal, before she tried to save the world again.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
And my weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

The door opened and Harry rushed in the door and over to me, non-sense flying out his mouth the whole way. His hysterics made me forget what had happened to me for just a second, and I was carefree again. For a moment I felt safe, loved, and 11 years old again, and in that second I laughed.

_**(Thank yous)**_

First I would like to thank my beta Raevynlupin

_Missing Fairy: I am so glad that you like it, and I hope this chapter is good. Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. _

_Elle: Thank you for the criticism I will keep what you said in mind, but I can't promise that it will happed. I am not trying to shock you, I curse in my everyday life, I am sorry if it offends you._

_Raspberri13: You have no idea how much you liking my story means I read you story before and I loved it. (probly should leave a review) You in fact made me speed up my writing, so a BIG thank you for you._

Thanks to all my reviewers again.

If you haven't reviewed please do. Criticism is accepted, unless you tell me I smell funny, because you couldn't have known that. PLEASE review. I will update faster if you do.


End file.
